Thunder Babies
by Darkloverz
Summary: Carlos and James are pregnant!...how will Logan and Kendall feel about this...much less their parents?
1. Chapter 1

I heard a crack of thunder, then I felt the bed jump, I awoke in a panic I frantically tried to find the lamp and when I did it wouldn't come on. Then I saw a flash of lightening it lit the room long enough for me to see my boyfriend of two years shaking under the covers, Carlos was always afraid of thunderstorms and everytime once came up it was the same deal he was shaking under the covers crying waiting for me to wake up and comfort him.

"Carlitos…honey are you ok?" I asked as I took the covers off of him

"I-I-It's thundering Logie" he stuttered out

"I know come here" I said as I pulled him close to me

"I didn't mean to wake you up" he said as he clung to me

"Its ok baby…I wouldn't want you to be up by yourself while you're scared" I said while rubbing his belly. It always made him feel better when I did that. After a little while of doing that Carlos finally fell asleep, I noticed that his stomach was getting a little rounded but I wasn't going to say anything I love my Carlitos with all my heart and nothing could ever change that. I fell back asleep with the love of my life in my arms. I awoke the next morning with Carlos in bed, I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom I jumped up to see who it was I was going into doctor mode, when I did finally reach the bathroom I saw Carlos huddled over the toilet hurling his guts out I went and got a wash cloth and some water and waited for him to be done. Once he pulled back I cleaned him up and flushed the toilet he was sweaty and looked a little pale.

"Logie I don't feel good" he said in a small voice

"I know sweetie….come on lets get you back to bed" I said while trying to help him up

"My tummy hurts" he said if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sick he would have sounded so adorable.

"I'm sorry baby….I'll get you some water and maybe that will help" I said as I laid him down on your bed. As soon as I did I heard someone else throwing up…just great everyone in the apartment is starting to get sick. I walked back to the bathroom to find James huddled over the toilet with Kendall rubbing his back, he had a worried look on his face, James had been getting sick a lot lately and he wouldn't go see a doctor to save his life. As James stopped hurling I remembered that my boyfriend was sick and needed me when I walked back to our shared room Carlos had taken his shirt off and was rubbing his belly, it looked a little swollen kind to think of it James' stomach kinda looked like that but I little bit bigger. Thinking that this could be life threatening I grabbed Carlos, Kendall, and James and drove us to the hospital as we waited Carlos and James started to feel better but I wasn't going to let them leave something was wrong I was going to find out what it was. Once the doctors called us back they took a blood sample from James and Carlos and then we waited and waited and you guessed it waited some more. Then finally they came back with mixed face, as if something was puzzling them this was starting to scare me what if something was really wrong with Carlos and James…what if they died?...I must have been talking to myself because the next thing I know Carlos is snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"Logiebear you ok?" he asked with concern

"I-I'm fine…um doctor what's wrong with them?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything serious

"Um well I don't really know how to explain this but um Mr. Garcia your about four months pregnant" he said while handing me the paper work…I looked over it and there it stated that Carlos was indeed four months pregnant, the look on my face must have scared Carlos because he started crying. I tried to hold him but he wouldn't let me. Kendall turned to the doctor and asked him

"Well we know what's wrong with 'Litos…but what's wrong with my Jamie?" he said

"Um well Mr. Knight….your 'Jamie' is about six and half months pregnant also" he said as he looked at Kendall and James (James who looked as though he was getting ready to past out from the news) to say that the car ride back to the Palmwoods was fun would be a lie, Kendall drove while James looked out the window as he rubbed his belly and Carlos he just sat there still crying he wouldn't talk to me or let me hold his hand he just cried. Once we got back to the apartment Kendall and James went to they're room to talk and I planned on talking to Carlos, I followed him into our room and watched him as he lay down and cried into his pillow. I walked to the bed and sat down at the edge I knew he knew I was there just from how he tensed up.

"Carlos…baby we have to talk about this" I said while rubbing his leg

"Your leaving aren't you?" he asked in a sad voice

"What?!. No Carlos I'm not leaving….is that what you're afraid of…that I'm going to leave you" I asked as I pulled him close to me, he nodded and began to cry again. I hated to see him cry

"Carlos look at me…I am not leaving ok?...we're in this together….we're going to be parents" I said as I kissed his hair I felt him smile into my chest

"Logie…are you sure we're ready?" he asked

"I don't know 'Litos…but we're going to find out" I said as I kissed him gently, now the hard part telling our parents that they are going to be grandparents. That was a conversation I was not looking forward to.

**Well…I'm at it again r&r thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story all of the boys parents are still in Minnesota, Logan's parents are from Texas and hate gay people (Sorry if I offend anyone from Texas. not my intensions). None of the parents know about their sons being gay…so here we go.**

It was the next day Carlos had finally fell asleep he had been sick all night and he was tired. I rolled out of bed and went to make us some breakfast, and to think about how I was going to tell my parents that I'm gay and my boyfriend is pregnant. As I made Carlos' favorite breakfast I heard Kendall walk into the kitchen, he looked like he had been up all night.

"Morning Kendy…you sleep ok?"

"Morning Loges…and no I didn't James was up all night crying about the baby" he said as he ran his fingers threw his hair

"Why is he crying about it?" I asked….was James not happy that he was going to be a mommy?

"He's just upset that he didn't know before, you know so he could start taking his vitamins and stuff that pregnant people do." He said as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee

"Well that means he's excited about it right?" I asked

"Are you kidding me? He's already started picking out baby names" Kendall said as he chuckled at the memory

"So what about you?" I asked

"What about me?" he asked as he looked at me

"I mean are you excited about the baby too?"

"Yeah…I am. you know me and James always thought about having kids later on but I guess it's our time to have it now" he said with a goofy grin on his face

"So are you and Carlos ok….he seemed a little….oh what's the word? Upset yesterday" Kendall said as he studied my face.

"Yeah he's ok…he thought I was going to leave him" I said as I thought about Carlos

"You're not going to are you?" Kendall asked me

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY…I'DE RATHER DIE THEN LEAVE CARLOS!" I yelled, just a little bit too loud because next thing I know I see a teary eyed Carlos walk into the kitchen. I run up to him why was he crying? What had I done now?

"Care bear what's wrong?" I asked as he hugged me

"You would rather die then leave me" he said as he hugged me tighter, oh now I get it they were happy tears.

"I would Carlos I love you and our little baby" I said as I rubbed him rounding belly, he smiled and kissed me on the lips nothing sexual and a simple touch, but even then it still sent sparks up my spine. After breakfast, we all decided it was time to sit down and discuss how we were going to tell our parents and Gustavo that James and Carlos are pregnant. Carlos suggested that we all just call our parents and tell them what's going on so that's what we decided to do, and I went first.

**Logan's Phone Call**

"Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring" "Hello?"

"Hey mom…..um is dad around?" I asked slightly nervous

"Yeah hold on a minute I'll have him pick the other line up" she said with cheer in her voice, it hurt that I was getting ready to ruin that. A few moments later, my dad picked the phone up.

"Alright I have the phone. what's so damn important?" my dad asked me and him weren't on good terms he never liked the idea of me coming to L.A to be in a boy band so to say this was going to be easy would be a lie.

"Um…hey dad. It's Logan"

"Like I said what is so damn important?" he said getting annoyed

"Um well…there really isn't a easy way to tell you guys this but um…I'm gay….and I got my boyfriend pregnant" I said as I waited for a reply there was silence on the phone until my mother spoke

"Logan Phillip Mitchell no son of mine is going to be a faggot!" she said with such hatred in her voice I knew it was going to hurt but not that much

"Mom listen I know that you and da-"I tried to say but I was cut off

"DON'T CALL ME DAD!...YOU…YOU…QUEER" my dad shouted into the phone and with that he got off the line leaving me and my mom

"Mom…I-I" I couldn't finish the sentence my voice started to crack and I began to cry

"Don't ever call this number again" she said and with that, she hung up. I sat there with James, Kendall, and Carlos looking at me Carlos pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair and whispered into my ear

"It's ok Logie…I love you" at this I smiled a little, even though I could tell he was scared he was still trying to make me feel better, I just hoped it goes well for him because he's next.

**Carlos' Phone Call**

"Ring-Ring-Ring" "Hello?"

"Hey mom…it's Carlos"

"Oh Carlos how nice to hear from you"

"Yeah..um is dad there?" I asked

"Yes, do you need to talk to him?" she asked now getting a little worried

"Yeah..I need to speak with both of you actually" I said, moments later my dad was on the phone.

"Carlos is that you?" my dad asked

"Yeah dad it's me...listen I need to tell you something" I said as i began to get nervous

"What is it?" they asked,this was it I had to tell them and hope they would still accept me as their son and my baby.

"Mom...and dad I'm gay...and I know this is going to be hard to believe but I'm four months pregnant with my boyfriends baby." I said my heart felt like it could beat out of my chest, Why weren't they saying anything?

"Mom...dad?" I asked into the phone, I heard one of the lines go dead I assumed it was my dad's line but I was wrong it was my mom's my dad began to speak

"Carlos don't call this number until you fix yourself!" he yelled in the phone, what did he mean fix myself..there was nothing wrong with me! So what if I'm gay it doesn't matter

"There's nothing wrong with me" I said waiting for him to reply

"Carlos I'll come get you and bring you home, and once your away from all of those boys you'll be ok" he said

"No, I'm not coming home...I'm not broken there's nothing to fix!" I started to yell in the phone

"Well if that's the way that you feel about it...then I have no son. I want nothing to do with you or your freaky baby...never call here again" he said, it hurt alot to hear my own father say these words to me and as I began to cry, Logie pulled me into his arms and held me close, he was whispered in my ear.

"I love you Carlos...they don't know what their missing out on" he said in a sweet voice

I hung the phone up and cried into his chest stupid hormones after a few minutes I stopped crying.

"It's ok 'Litos, I'm still here baby, we're a family now you don't need them" Logan said as he wiped away my tears. Kendall was holding James, he was freaking out he didn't want to talk to his mother but it was his turn so he called.

**James' Phone Call**

"Ring-Ring" "Hello..Diamond Company this is Tiffany how may I help you?" asked the lady on the other side of the line

"Hey Tiff..it's James I was wondering if my mom was in her office?" I said

"Oh hey James, I'm sorry sweetie she's in a meeting" Tiffany said

"Oh..um well can you tell her to give me a call when she gets out" I asked thanking whoever was listening that my mom couldn't talk to me right now so I left a message and got off the phone.

**Kendall's Phone Call**

"Ring-Ring" "Hello?"

"Hey mom" I said she sounded so happy I hope she still sounded that way when we got off the phone.

"Mom I need to talk to you about something" I said

"Ok..what's going on sweetie?" she said I could tell she was kicking into mother mode

"Mom you know I love you right...and your one of the most important people to me...right?" I said getting nervous

"Kendall what's wrong...are you ok?" she asked I knew I had worried her

"Mom...I'm gay and I know that your not going to believe this but I got my boyfriend pregnant...I'm not lying and I hope that you still love me" I said waiting for her reply

"Kendall sweetie I know your gay, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your with James?" she said in a calm voice

"H-How did you know?"I asked

"I saw the way that you looked at him before you guys left for L.A..it's ok sweetie I still love you..to be honest i was waiting for this phone call" she said as she laughed a little

"So your ok with it?" I asked

"Yes Kendall I'm ok with it..tell James he better eat right while he's carrying my grandbaby" she said. I smiled she was ok with it, and she was ok with the baby, once we got off the phone we all decided it was time to tell Gustavo, so we all piled into the car and went to the studio once there we found Gusatvo

"Gustavo we need to talk" I said (Kendall)

"Dogs why are you here...you weren't suppose to be in until 3" he said while looking at us

"We need to talk to you..it's about James and Carlos" I said

"Ok..what's wrong with my dogs?" he said

"We're pregnant" said James and Carlos at the same time. The look on Gustavo's face never changed he sat there. For a minute I thought we broke him, or he was thinking of ways to kill us.

"Ok is that all?" he asked...he was so calm and he wasn't yelling...did someone kidnap our producer?...what the hell was going on?

"Your not mad?" we all asked at the same time

"Dogs do you think I don't know when something is wrong with you?...I know that you two are pregnant Wood called me and told me that you two didn't need to be doing a lot of physical work" he said as he turned back to the work on his desk, we all stood there in shock.

"Well go home...and I'll see you two at 3" he said as he pointed at me and Logan, so that's what we did.

**Sorry if things are mis-spelled my spell check isn't wanting to work with me...but anyways I hope you like the chapter r&r **


	3. Chapter 3

As me and Logan left James and Carlos were in the middle of a corndog war…with Carlos winning of course. Once we were in the car we began to drive I knew Logan was still upset about his phone call with parents so I tried to get him to talk.

"Loges…are you ok?"

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well….I know that you were really upset about your phone call I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Thanks Kendy….I'm ok, like I told Carlos we're a family now and I don't need them, if they don't want to be in their grand child's life then fine they don't have to be." Logan said with so much determination dripping from his voice

"Well Loges, I'm glad you see it that way" I said knowing that Logan was good once we got into the studio we started recording. We had been there for probably two hours when James called me.

"Hello?" I said wonder what he needed

"Kennnnnyyyyy...come home I'm hornyyyyyy" he whined into the phone; now that we found out he was pregnant it explained why he stayed horny all the time now.

"Jamie baby I can't come right now...Loges and me are at the studio" I said knowing he was going to start whining again, then I heard Logan pipe in.

"Kendall it's Loges and I…and Loges and me" Logan said while sipping some water

"Shut up Logan…anyways baby I can't come home right now" I said waiting for him to speak

"B-b-b-but..." that's all I could hear because he started crying into the phone, did I forget to mention that he's been very emotional too?...as I waited for him to calm down I heard Logan pick his phone up.

"Hey Care bear…you ok?" I asked

"Logie…can you come home…please?" he said he sounded a little out of breath

"Not yet baby just one more hour then I can come home….'Litos what are you doing?" I asked

"N-n-nothing…." He panted

"Carlos are you masturbating?" I asked getting a little turned on at the thought

"M-maybe….OH GOD LOGIE RIGHT THERE AAHHH" he screamed into the phone, it made me smile to know that he was thinking about me as he pleasured himself. Now the down side I was super horny now I needed to get home and fuck my boyfriend and fast!...just as I was trying to think of something Gustavo came into the break room to tell us we could go home I looked over at Kendall who was still on the phone with a hysterical James and told him Gustavo was letting us go home. I might have driven a little over the speed limit trying to get back to the Palmwoods, once we got into the apartment I rushed to find Carlos, when I walked into our room he was laying on our bed, with his legs spread wide open with not one but two of his toys moving in and out of him. I could have came at the sight but I needed to be inside of him as I walked to the bed I began taking my clothes off once I reached the bed I pulled his toys out this scared him he hadn't heard me enter the room.

"Logie...What are you doing here I thought you wouldn't be home till later" he said as he looked at me, I didn't say anything instead I forced my lips to his and kissed him, it was a slow but passionate kiss I slid my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave me instantly I explored every inch of his mouth making him moan as I did, once I broke the kiss I moved to his neck and marked him as mine as I did this my hands roamed I twisted his nipples and then I moved to his hole I stuck three fingers in, my cock twitched at the wetness. I had to be in him! I lined myself up with him and pushed in his tight heat surrounded me and it felt amazing, I started to move in and out Carlos was panting and gripping the bed sheets I started moving faster and faster trying to find his bundle of nerves, and then I found them.

"AAAAAHHHHH LOGIE HARDER…FUCK ME HARDER LOGIE PLEASE..." he screamed

"You like that 'Litos...huh? you're my little slut" I said…yeah I know I turn into a whole other person when it come to sex.

"Fuck...Logie…fuck me so hard I'm your slut...I'm your filthy cum whore...fuck feels so good papi" he said...yeah he turns into a different person to

"Yeah…my little cum whore...gonna come in your tight little ass" I said as I pounded into him harder a few minutes later we both came hard. I pulled out and pulled him close to me he snuggled into my side and kissed my neck, before we drifted off to sleep.

**James & Kendall**

"Jamie baby stop crying I'm right here" I said as I rubbed his back he was still crying and we had left the studio almost thirty minutes ago!

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't w-w-want m-m-me" he stuttered out

"Yes I do baby…I just couldn't come home right then…but I'm here now" I said as he started to look at me

"You still want me? even though I'm fat and ugly?" he said as he looked at me...did he really think all of those things about himself?

"Jamie baby...you're not fat that's the baby growing...and you are not ugly and I never want to hear you say that again you are gorgeous I love you" I said as he crawled into my lap

'I love you too Kenny" he said as he kissed me, at first it was a simple kiss but then it got heated I ran my tongue along his bottom lip once he granted me access I started to map out every inch of his mouth making him moan, I laid him on his back and took his shirt off then I started kissing and biting on his neck making him arch up into me, I started twisting his nipples as I bit his neck he was panting and moaning which was making my cock twitch he pulled me from his neck

"Kenny you're wearing to many clothes" he panted so I took my shirt off and began to take off his pants, as he worked on mine once we were completely naked I gave him two fingers to suck, once I deemed them wet enough I made a trail down to his hole. I slide on of my fingers in and began to pump it in and out once he loosened up a little I added the second one, he moaned at the stretch but then he started fucking himself on my fingers as I pulled them out he whimpered at the emptiness he felt. I spit into my hand and rubbed it over my cock which was angry red with precome dripping from the tip I lined myself up with his hole and pushed in slowly. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to hurt the baby either, once I was fully in James I started to move as I did he face twisted with pleasure, and so did mine. I kept going faster and faster then I found it...I found that little bundle I angled myself to hit there everytime.

"KENDALL…THERE BABY RIGHT THERE FUCK ME HARDER KENDALL PLEASE" he screamed to the top of his lungs

"You like that Jamie…you like it when I fuck you hard and deep?"

"YES...YES FUCK YES…HARDER KENNY HARDER FUCK"

"Who do you come for Jamie...tell me"

"I ONLY COME FOR YOU...FUCK KENDALL ONLY FOR YOU DADDY FUCK FUCK…PLEASE LET ME COME"

"Come for me Jamie…come for daddy" with that we both came he screamed so loud I seriously thought he was going to pop a lung. I pulled out and lay down beside him as I pulled the covers over us he laid his head on my chest, as I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair he said.

"Kenny…you love me right?"

"Of course I do James…why do you ask?"

"M-my mom called me after you left" he said he sounded like he wanted to cry

"I'm guessing she didn't take the news so well?" I said as I pulled him closer to me

"No...not at all….she said that I need to watch you because you might be there now but once it gets closer to the baby coming your gonna leave me" he said as he shook a little. I made him look me in the eye

"Jamie I'm not going anywhere ok? I promised you that we're going to be a family and I meant it" I said as I kissed him softly

"Promise?" he said as a few tears slid down his beautiful face

"Yes baby I promise…now let's get some sleep and when you wake up I'll make you some fish sticks ok?" I said as I wiped away his tears, he nodded and curled into my side we both lay there sleeping when I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up and went to see who it was when I opened the door I thought I was going to die.

**Sorry it's taken me this long to update...been studying for exams...but I wonder who's at the door?...new chapter might be updated tonight...so please r&r thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

As I opened the door there stood the one person I thought I would never see again in my life. My dead beat piece of shit father, Dylan Knight. Like what the hell was he doing here…how did he even know where I was? he stood there looking at me; it had been so long since I've seen him I didn't know what to do.

"Well can I get a 'Hello'?" he said

"Hi" I said as I stood there shocked

"Well can I come in?" he asked me...I moved aside and let him in; he stood and looked around the apartment for a few minutes then looked at me

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked him

"I came to see my son" he said as if it normal...it wasn't I had seen this man in almost eight years and he thinks that by showing up now everything will be ok?

"Why now?" I asked him

"Son...listen I know that you must hate me...I know I messed up by leaving but I was hoping you and your sister could give me a chance…a chance to be a real father to you and her" he said as he walked towards me….why did he want to be a father now? I was ten when he left but I remember it like it was yesterday. He is the reason why I and James are together.

FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO

"Dylan you can't leave…what about the kids?" Jennifer Knight asked her husband as he was packing his bag

"Jen…you know I never wanted kids, but when you had Kendall I tolerated him but then you had Katie…I just can't take it anymore." Dylan Knight said as he finished packing the rest of his clothes, unknown to the two adults little ten year old Kendall Knight stood in their doorway listening to them, Kendall thought 'Why doesn't daddy love me?'…had he done something bad? All of these questions ran through his little mind as his father turned to walk out the door he saw Kendall standing there looking at him

"Daddy please don't go...I'll be good I promise" Kendall said with tears streaming down his face

"Look kid I have to go" Dylan said with a heartless tone, he pushed pass Kendall and went downstairs as he did Jennifer followed trying to make him stop, soon after that Kendall followed

"Dylan…you can't do this...what am I suppose to do?" Jennifer said as she cried

"I don't know and I don't care…You got yourself into this mess figure a way out" he said as he started for the car. As he did Jennifer grabbed his arm next thing Kendall knew he saw his father slap his mother across the face…he was so scared he'd never seen them act this way. Dylan left Jennifer laying on the ground and got into the car and drove off , Kendall ran to his mother to see if she was ok when he got there he saw her red face with tears streaming down. He felt bad someone was mean to his mommy and he didn't do anything about it...he promised himself from that point on he would kill anyone if they laid a hand on his mother again.

"Mommy are you ok?" Kendall said as he took his pudgy hand and wiped her tears away

"Mommy's fine sweetie…go back inside and watch T.V ok" Jennifer said as she tried to pull herself together

Kendall did as he was told and went back in the house, a few hours later he heard someone knock on the his door it was his mom, her face was slightly red, as she walked in he saw his best friend in the world(Soon to be boyfriend) walk in behind her.

"Kendall sweetie we need to talk" she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed

"Daddy isn't coming back is he?" Kendall asked in a little sad voice

"No sweetie he isn't …." She said as she pulled Kendall close to her

"Mommy…was it something I did?" Kendall asked as little tear drops fell from his face

"No sweetie...you didn't do anything wrong...your daddy just doesn't know what he wants right now" she said trying to find the right words.

"Mommy…promise you won't leave me…I'll be good I swear" Kendall said as he held on to his mother tighter, he didn't mean to make his daddy mad. Even though she said she didn't do anything Kendall knew he was the reason why his dad left, and he was going to do any and everything to make sure he didn't lose his mom to.

"Kendall honey look at me" Jennifer said when Kendall looked at her, her heart broke even more Kendall's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hair was everywhere due to him nudging his head into her side.

"Kendall sweetheart you never have to worry about mommy leaving you ok…I will always be here no matter what" Jennifer said as she hugged her son, they stayed like this for a minute before Kendall remembered James was in the room. He pulled away from his mother and looked at him

"Hey Jamie" Kendall said trying to be strong he didn't want to cry infront of James

"Hey Kenny…you wanna play a game?" James said as he thought of ways to get Kendall's mind off his dad leaving.

"Sure" Kendall said in a small voice

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me" Jennifer said as she stood up, and what Kendall said next made her smile

"Mommy you can play if you want to" Jennifer smiled at this even though he was hurt Kendall was still so sweet, but then that made her think why would anyone want to leave such a sweet boy behind?

"Thank you for the offer honey...but Brooke is downstairs waiting for me" she said as she hugged Kendall

"Your welcome mommy" Kendall smiled, once she went downstairs James and Kendall began to play cards, James could tell that Kendall was still upset and when his dad left Kendall was there to comfort him so he was going to do the same.

"Kenny you wanna talk about it?" James asked

"It hurts Jamie…why wasn't I good enough…why did he leave?" Kendall cried, James knew how it felt he knew it hurt

"Kenny I know it hurts now...but it gets better…your dad doesn't know what he's missing out on" James said as he pulled Kendall into a hug

"I'm nothing special Jamie...if I was he wouldn't have left" Kendall said as he started playing with the lose thread on James' shirt

"Yes you are Kenny…your funny, smart, sweet, cute, um fearless, and your just way to awesome to name off all your things that make you awesome." James said, Kendall hadn't missed the part where James called him cute, but he decided not to say anything about that now

"I'm not as smart as Logan" Kendall said as he played with the thread

"Well no one is smart as Logan…he's a freak of nature…..like really I don't think he's human sometimes" James said as he tried to get Kendall to laugh...In which he succeeded

"Jamie can you spend the night please?" Kendall asked as he looked up at his best friend

"My bags are downstairs" James said as he hugged Kendall tighter

The two boys played games and James comforted Kendall when he would think of his dad and start to cry, Jennifer ordered pizza for the two boys and after they ate they watched scary movies. It was time for bed Kendall and James snuggled under Kendall's cover and before he went to sleep he heard James say

"I love you Kenny…and I'll always be there for you no matter what"

END OF FLASHBACK

That had been eight years ago, and now Dylan was back and wanted to be a father. Kendall was not having it

"You need to leave." Kendall said as he tried to control his anger

"But Kendall...I just want-"he couldn't finish due to Kendall cutting him off

"I know what you want…but it's too late you had your chance and you blew it…I'm grown now and I don't need you I remember what happened the day you left, the way you hit mom, the way you made me feel I REMEMBER ALL OF IT" Kendall screamed as the tears ran down his face

"Kend-"once again he was cut off

"Get out…" Kendall said as he walked to the door

"But Kendall" Dylan said

"GET OUT!" Kendall screamed again, this time waking everyone up in the apartment, as James, Logan, and Carlos come out of their room they see why Kendall is yelling and they also see him crying

"Fine" Dylan said as he walked towards the door, before he left he looked at Kendall and said

"If you change your mind, I'm staying at the Motel 6 down the street" and with that he walked away Kendall slammed the door shut and as he was turning to walk back to his room he saw everyone staring at him. James ran up to him and pulled him into the biggest hug ever with that Kendall broke down crying again.

"It's ok Kenny...I'm right here baby…its ok" James cooed in his boyfriends ear

"W-w-w-w-why w-w-would h-h-he c-c-come b-back?" Kendall stuttered

"I don't know baby…but it's ok I'm here…I'm not going anywhere ok?" James said as he petted Kendall's hair

"Ok…..can we cuddle?" Kendall asked looking up at James

"Sure we can cuddle" James said as he kissed Kendall softly

As they lay down they hear crying they peer over the couch to see Logan holding Carlos (who is bawling his eyes out)

"'Litos...baby what's wrong?" Logan asked his boyfriend

"It-it-it's so-so-so s-s-sad" Carlos managed to stutter out

"What is baby?" Logan asked

"Bambi's mommy got shot!" Carlos yelled then ran off leaving three very confused boys behind him

"Um….I'm….gonna…go…check…on….him" Logan said as he went after Carlos

Kendall giggled at this which made James smile...then he felt something

"K-Kendall…" James said with something in his voice that Kendall couldn't quite understand

"What's wrong Jay?" Kendall asked using one of James' many nicknames

James grabbed Kendall's hand and put it on his stomach and then Kendall felt it...THE BABY KICKED, a smile spread across Kendall and James' face, they finally got to feel their baby kick. Kendall pulled James' shirt up and kissed his stomach and whispered

"I'm never going to leave you...or mommy" with that the baby kicked again. James and Kendall laid there on the couch cuddling and feeling their son or daughter kick, it was the greatest feeling in the world to them as the baby's kicking died down James fell asleep leaving Kendall to wonder should he give his dad another chance?

**Logan & Carlos**

"Care bear…you ok?" Logan asked as he walked into their shared room

"I'm ok Logie…I was just trying to make Kendall laugh" Carlos said as he poked his stomach

"Y-You mean you were pretending out there?" Logan asked in confusion

"Yes Logie...Now come over here and poke the baby with me" Carlos said as he continued to poke at his stomach

"'Litos stop doing that you might hurt the baby" Logan said as he laid on the bed beside Carlos

Carlos stopped and grabbed Logan's hand just as the baby kicked ...they both smiled. Logan kissed Carlos' stomach and then kissed Carlos they laid there until they both fell asleep.

**So I am in story writing mode tonight...Hope you liked the chapter please r&r thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS THAT HAS CHILDREN…YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER…IF YOU DON'T I PROMISE IT WILL BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

I laid in bed tossing and turning, with all these questions in my mind. Why was my dad back, why did he want to be a father to me and Katie now?, and most important why did he leave everything was swirling in my head, I must have woke James up because the next thing I knew he had rolled me on my back and was looking at me.

"What's wrong Kenny?" James asked me with concern in his voice

"N-Nothing just couldn't sleep that's all...you need to go back to bed you have an early doctor's appointment in the morning." I said hoping he would listen to me for once

"Well I was trying to sleep but my boyfriend kept kicking me….so tell me what's wrong and don't say nothing because it's obviously a lie" James said as he looked me dead in the eye, yep that was why he was my boyfriend he could see right through me.

"Ok…fine I'll tell you" I said accepting defeat, which was hard and it shocked James because his eyes widened as he looked at me

"You're giving in so easily? This must really be bothering you then" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you think I should give him another chance?" I asked I was confused I mean I had always wanted my dad to be there, but because of him I had trust issues I just didn't know what to do.

"Well baby if it was me...And my dad came back I would want to know why he left…just try to talk to him, maybe he really is sorry" James said as he kissed my forehead

"Well I guess I could go and talk to him later today…" I said as I weighed what James said to me

"Well now that you talked about it….do you think you can sleep…you know without kicking me?" James said as he giggled a little

"Yes...I think I can" I said as I kissed him, we laid there and drifted off into a deep sleep, when I woke up James wasn't in my arms he left a note saying he went to the doctors and didn't want to wake me since I had been up all night. I got up and made me something to eat I laid around the apartment all day then I started to notice it was getting dark and James hadn't called or anything I started texting and calling him but kept getting no reply. I was getting worried what if something happened…what if he was hurt…what if the baby was hurt or even worse came early?...all of these thoughts were racing through my head and then I felt my phone vibrate I looked at the number calling me…I didn't recognize it so I answered maybe it was James

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hello, my name is Misty I'm a nurse at L.A Medical we have a James Diamond here and he has a Kendall Knight listed as an emergency contact…is this Kendall?" the girl on the side of the line asked…but why was she calling me why was James at L.A Medical

"Yes this is Kendall…what's wrong with James…why is he there?" I asked panic was setting in

"He was brought in by ambulance, that's all I'm allowed to say over the phone" the girl named Misty said

"Well can you atleast tell me if he's ok?" I asked as I started getting my car keys

"He's stable" she said

"Ok...I'm on my way…tell James I'm coming" and with that I got off the phone and made my way to the lobby, I was going through what could have happened to James in my mind each thought worse than the last as I pulled into the hospital parking lot a thought hit me…what if James wasn't ok?...I ran in and asked for his room number once I found it I stood outside for a minute I was scared what if my Jamie was hurt and worse what if the baby was hurt. I pushed the door open and what I saw broke my heart there laying on the hospital bed was James he was bruised all over he had tubes coming out of him. As I got closer to him the worse he looked, he was pale he had a dark bruise on his left eye and his lip was split open, both of his arms were covered in bruises and so was his neck. He had cuts all over his face it broke me to see my Jamie like this he must have sensed my presents because his eyes shot open and he started screaming ,

"JAMIE BABY CALM DOWN IT'S ME…IT'S KENNY LOOK…JAMIE BABY" I had to yell in hopes he would hear me, once he saw it was me he calmed down and started to cry I gathered him in my arms he yelped in pain when I did this. When I looked down at him he looked so broken it hurt to see him like this and I still didn't know what happened

"Jamie…baby what happened?" I asked him

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-was j-j-j-jumped…..t-t-they r-r-raped m-m-m-me" he stuttered out as he clung to me

"By who?!" I said with anger in my voice how dare someone touch my James...while he was pregnant with my child….oh shit was the baby ok?

"Jamie…is-is-is t-the baby ok?" I asked scared to hear the answer...

"No" James whispered as he cried harder into my shirt

"What do you mean no?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"I lost the baby…I lost our baby Kenny….I-I-I'm so-so sorry" he cried into my shirt, at that moment my heart shattered not only had James been raped but we lost the baby I cried just as James did we weren't going to be parents. We cried and cried not noticing someone had entered the room.

**Ok…so like I said this will get better in the next chapter I promise!...I cried while writing this :'(…r&r**


	6. Chapter 6

We had been crying so hard we didn't notice that someone had entered the room. We had just lost our baby and my Jamie had been raped everything was falling apart as I held James in my arms we heard a noise, as we looked up I saw him it was my dad, but how did he know we were at the hospital? How did he know what room?

"What are you doing here?" I managed to croak out due to my crying

"I-I um..." he tried to say but James cut him off

"He was the one who found me Kenny…if it hadn't of been for him I would probably be dead right now" James said as he hugged me tighter….

"Y-You saved James?" I asked in confusion

"I heard someone crying and when I turned the corner I found him…he was in bad shape so I called 911" he said as he looked at me

I got up and walked over to him, and hugged him it sucked that we had to lose our baby but atleast I didn't have to lose my Jamie. And I owe that to my dad for calling 911, he was shocked when I hugged him but soon hugged me back after that he released me.

"Thank you…for helping him" I said as I began to cry again I walked back to James and hugged him

"You don't have to thank me….it's just ashamed about the baby" he said with something in his voice that I couldn't quite figure out. I didn't think James would have told him about the baby, but I wasn't going to ask him about it now.

**TIME SKIP 3MONTHS **

Carlos and Logan had been happy about their baby; they mourned our loss with us just as best friends would. Carlos was about seven months along now he hadn't gotten bigger over the months but the doctor said that it was normal for how small he was, but James on the other hand he hadn't gotten smaller he was still the same size as he was when he was pregnant. He was still a little jumpy but other than that he was ok, he made sure I was with him everywhere he went he had returned to dance rehearsals but something wasn't right, he was out of breath really fast and he always looked like he could throw up. I begged him to go to the doctor, but he wouldn't go I decided not to try him on it as he ran to the bathroom in mid-rehearsal when I went to check on him Logan was getting a phone call from Carlos

**Phone Call**

"Logie…my tummy hurts" Carlos whined in the phone

"Like you might throw up?" Logan asked into the phone

"No…I'm getting cramps…ewww I just peed on myself…..Logie there's blood in my pee….and my pee is clear!" Carlos yelled into the phone, Logan almost dropped the phone Carlos was going into labor

"'Litos listen to me, I'm on my way home ok…get your overnight bag and be waiting for me ok?" Logan said as he went to go find Kendall and James

"Ok….Logie I-I'm scared…my tummy is really hurting" Carlos said into the bed

"I know Care bear, I'm on my way" Logan said as he found James and Kendall they all got in the car and started to the Palmwoods. When they arrived Logan ran in and retrieved Carlos who was in tears holding his stomach, when they arrived at the hospital Carlos was put into a room and then the wait began. As they all sat there and waited James kept squirming and holding his stomach, he was sweaty and looked like he was in pain everyone noticed this.

"Jamie are you ok?" Kendall asked as he walked over to James

"Y-Yep...j-j-just…f-f-fi-i-in-n-ne" James stuttered out as he grabbed his stomach and cried

"Jamie...you're lying, what hurts?" Kendall asked as he rubs his hair

"My tummy hurts" James cried "I'm getting cramps"

When the doctor came in to check on Carlos she noticed James looked in pain. After she left James screamed in pain when Kendall ran to him he saw a little puddle underneath him, he ran out and got the doctor they put him in a bed and set up an ultrasound…..to find out that James was GOING INTO LABOR!...but how was that possible James had lost the baby right?

After hours and hours of waiting it finally happened it was time for Carlos to push.

"LOGIE IT HURTS!...IT HURTS SO BAD" Carlos screamed to the top of his lungs

"I know baby I know…it's all going to be worth it in the end…we're going to be a family sweetie" Logan said as he ran his fingers through Carlos' sweaty hair

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" he screamed (As James and Carlos went through their pregnancies they grew the hole for the baby to come out)

"Alright Carlos it's time to push" said the doctor as she got into position

Carlos started to push, as he did he screamed the pain he grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed…HARD…

"Come on 'Litos you can do it baby…come on" Logan said as he coaxed Carlos through the birthing process

"LOGAN I HATE YOU….YOU DID THIS TO ME…YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN" Carlos screamed

"Push Carlos you have to push" said the doctor

"It-it hu-hurts…I can't do it I'm not strong enough" Carlos cried

"Yes you can 'Litos…come on baby push" Logan said as Carlos began to push again

As he pushed and pushed their baby came closer…he pushed and pushed and finally their baby was born. Logan and Carlos were now proud parents of a little boy.

"Alright daddies who wants to say hi to this little guy first?" the doctor said as she cleaned the baby up, he cried and wiggled around

"I do" said Logan as he wiped away tears, he was a daddy…he still couldn't believe it

The doctor handed the baby over to Logan and he smiled he had a son … as he was getting ready to show the baby to Carlos he screamed in pain. The doctor looked back down in between Carlos' legs when she looked back up she had a look of shock on her face.

"Carlos I don't know how to tell you this, but your pregnant with twins" she said as she got into position again. Carlos and I were dumbfounded…what did she mean he was pregnant with twins? I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Carlos screamed again. The nurse came and took the baby from me as she did I grabbed Carlos' hand and he began to squeeze, a few minutes later our son was born. He cried as he was being cleaned and Carlos passed out from exhaustion, I was crying so hard I was a daddy not only to one beautiful little boy but now it was two. I couldn't wait for Carlos to wake up so we could name them and start being a family together.

**Kendall & James**

The doctor told us that James was still pregnant and that he was going into labor we were both excited, but then James started to cry…why was he crying was he in pain?

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked as he began to cry harder and hold his stomach

"I'm a horrible person….how did I not know I was still pregnant…how did I not know Kenny" James cried as he held his stomach

"Baby...we thought you lost it…it's ok" I said as I gave him a hug

"N-n-no i-i-it's not…I wasn't taking vitamins and I wasn't eating right…I was still doing dance rehearsals…Kenny what if something is wrong" he said as he cried into my shirt

"Jamie…look at me if something is wrong…then it's just wrong it won't make us love our baby any less will it?" I asked him as I wiped away his tears

"N-no…it could have thirty toes and I would still love it" James said as he laced our fingers together

"Well ok then…stop worrying everything will be ok" I said as I gave him a light kiss on the lips

Four hours later it was time for James to push

"Come on Jamie…you can do it baby...come on Jamie push" I said as he pushed with all his might

"That's it James give one more hard push and your baby should be here" the doctor said

James pushed one more time and our baby was here, it was covered in goo and blood as the doctors cleaned it she smiled.

"Well boys…you have a healthy little boy" she said as she handed him over to me, I had tears in my eyes I thought I had lost my chance at being a dad, but here he was my little boy, then I heard the doctor say

"Hold on looks like we're not done here"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"There's another baby coming" she said as she looked at me

I looked at James he was crying, we we're having twins I was so happy, James began to push again and finally the baby came out. The doctor clean it up and smiled once again

"Well you have a healthy little girl" she said as she handed her to James, he was sweaty and pale but to me he had never looked more beautiful. He was the mother of my children and I loved him for that I loved him for so many more reasons. The nurses took the babies away so they could make sure everything was ok, and so James could rest as I sat in the chair holding his hand watching him dose off I couldn't wait until I saw them again we were going to be a family.

**So how did I do?...I told you things would get better in this chapter :)….In the next chapter I'll explain what Kendall's dad had to do with this. So until then please r&r…that makes me write faster **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall & James**

I sat there waiting for James to wake up, he was tired I knew that hell he had just pushed out two babies who wouldn't be? As I sat there watching him sleep a nurse came in with two baby carriers in one held my son, and the other one held my daughter…I still couldn't believe it I'm a daddy. James began to stir when he woke up he saw me staring at our children.

"Hey you…how ya feeling?" I asked James as he sat up

"Tired, but good….how are they?" he asked me with a hint of fear in his voice

"Well our little girl is just fine, and her brother is fine also" I said while smiling, James began to tear up…why was he doing that? I just told him the babies were fine

"Jamie what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away his tears

"I-I-I-It's j-j-just….I-I-I t-t-thought I-I h-had l-l-lost t-them" James stuttered out "I d-didn't know there was a them" he said as I hugged him. The babies started to cry as I picked up our little boy James held his arms out for him, once he was in James' arms I picked our little girl up.

"Aren't they beautiful Jamie?" I said as I looked at my daughter she was small, she looked just like James…well that was except for the eyes. When I realized I hadn't heard form James I look over to see him crying while looking at our little boy.

"Jamie…baby you're going to give yourself a headache if you keep crying" I said as I sat on the end of the bed

"I can't help it…." James said as he looked at me and smiled

"Well…what are we going to name them?" I asked James

"Well I did have some names picked out before….before we thought we lost them" James said as his voice began to crack

"Jamie don't think about that…we have our babies…they're ok, were ok...let's just be happy" I said as he smiled at me

"Ok" he said while tracing the outline of our son's face

"So what names did you have in mind?" I asked him

"Well if it was a boy I was in between Dustin Nathaniel Knight or Alex Christopher Knight, and incase it was a girl I was in between Jessica Marie Knight or Kylie Marie Knight" James said with pride

"Wow I like all four of them" I said as our daughter started to wiggle in my arms

"Well for the boy which one do you like better?" James asked me

"I like Dustin…and for the girl names I like Jessica...she looks like a Jessica doesn't she?" I asked James, he just smiled and nodded at me.

"Hi Dustin…I'm your mommy" James cooed

"Hi Jessica I'm your daddy" I cooed, we spent almost two hours with Jessica and Dustin then the nurse came in and said it was time for them to go back to the maternity ward for the night. As she wheeled them out James made room for me in his bed, as I crawled up beside him a question from long ago popped into my head.

"Jamie…can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did…but what's up babe?" James asked as he snuggled into my neck

"When…when we thought we lost the baby…and you were in the hospital…do you remember my dad being there?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't start crying

"Yeah…he saved me" James said as he kissed my neck

"Do you remember what he said?" I asked him

"About what?" James asked in confusion

"Before he left, he said 'it's ashamed about the baby'" I said as I looked at him

"H-how did he know about the baby?" James asked as he sat up and looked at me

"You didn't tell him?" I asked

"No...I'm was barely able to tell them to call you" James said as he shook a little

"I was just wondering…it's no big deal" I said as I pulled him close. I guess one of the nurses told him

**Logan & Carlos**

It had been a long day, Carlos was still asleep and our sons were wide awake. I looked at them while they cooed, it was so adorable I just wish Carlos would wake up and see it. I felt eyes on me when I turned around I saw Carlos staring at me.

"Hey Logie…are the babies ok?" Carlos asked in a small tired voice

"They're fine sweetie…you feeling ok?" I asked as I walked up and gave him a peck on the lips

"A little sore, nothing I can't come back from" Carlos said as he smiled

"So we have twin boys 'Litos" I said as I ran my fingers through his short black hair

"We do?" Carlos asked in excitement

"Yep…and they're perfect" I said as I walked to get our sons

"Can I hold them?" Carlos asked me

"Sure you can" I said as I smiled at him, I handed him one of the babies and he began to smile

"So what are we going to name them?" Carlos asked me

"I don't know...I kinda like the name Damian" I said

"I like it!" Carlos said with excitement

"Well one down, one to go" I said

"Oh I know what about Jonathan?" Carlos asked me

"I love it" I said "Damian and Jonathan Garcia" I said and the look on Carlos' face told me something was wrong

"No" he said

"No what?" I asked

"I want their last name to be Mitchell" Carlos said as he looked at me

"Y-You do?" I asked in shock

"Yes Logie…I've always loved your last name…and you're their daddy so I want them to have your last name." Carlos said as he played with Jonathan's finger/

"Ok...Mitchell it is" I said as I looked at Damian

**Time Skip 3 Days Later…At the Palmwoods**

The boys had been released from the hospital and were now back at the Palmwoods, everyone had stopped by to see babies and congratulate the boys…even Gustavo came by. Kendall and Logan had decided to throw a welcome home party for their children and their 'baby momma's' as Kendall was stopping by the last store he ran into his father.

"Oh hey dad" Kendall said as his dad looked up at him

"Hey Kendall…how have things been?" asked Dylan

"Good…James didn't lose the baby…we actually just had twins" Kendall said while smiling at the thought of Dustin and Jessica

"O-O-Oh really now?" Dylan said in a pained voice, that Kendall didn't catch

"Yeah…Logan and I are throwing a welcome home party for them today at 2 if you want to come by" Kendall said

"You want me there?" Dylan asked in a astonishment

"If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have Dustin or Jessica, and possibly James…so yeah I want you there" Kendall said as he went to the checkout lane. Once Kendall was done he headed to his car before he started it his phone rang, when he looked at the caller I.D he smiled it was his mom

"Hey mom" Kendall said as he picked up

"Hey honey...how are you?" Jennifer asked her son

"I'm good, just getting things for the welcome home party" Kendall said as he looked through his bag

"Who's the party for?" Jennifer asked

"Carlos and James…and the kids" Kendall said as he started getting excited

"The kids? Carlos had more than one baby?" Jennifer asked in shock

"Yep, he and Logan had twins…..so did me and James" Kendall said as he waited for his mom to respond

"Wait what?!...I thought James lost the baby?" Jennifer asked as she began to tear up

"That's what we thought but he went into labor and made you a grandmother" Kendall said as he began to tear up also

"So what are their names?" Jennifer asked

"Dustin Nathaniel Knight and Jessica Marie Knight" Kendall said as he began to cry a little

"What did Brooke say about it?" Jennifer asked

"She doesn't know….no one does…when we called to tell everyone about James and Carlos being pregnant they flipped. Carlos' parents told him he was broken, then told him to never call their house again, Logan was pretty much the same way except he was called names, and James well I'm not real sure how James' phone call went, all I know is when I came home he said that his mom told him to watch me because I would walk out on him." Kendall said

"You would never do that" Jennifer said who was now beyond pissed

"I know that...James knows that...hell everyone knows that" Kendall said

"I know honey, you would never turn out like your piece of shit father...I hope that son of a bitch rots in prison" Jennifer said with hatred….hold on wait a minute did she just say she hoped he rotted in prison?

"Mom…why would he be in prison?" Kendall asked

"About a year ago, there were pregnant women being found beaten and raped...most if not all of them lost their babies. The police ran rape kits on all of them and they all came back positive for your fathers DNA, they found him and charged him with 83 counts of rape and murder…they sentenced him to life." Jennifer said. At this Kendall's blood ran cold, his dad was a rapist and a murderer, and then everything started clicking into place IT WAS HIS DAD WHO RAPED JAMES!...and here Kendall had just invited him to their home, where their newborns were. He had to get to the cops and fast!

"Mom I got to go" Kendall said while trying not to throw up

"Ok sweetie ...I'm going to have a little talk with everyone…I'll be flying out next weekend ok?" Jennifer said

"Ok mom...gotta go love ya bye" Kendall said and with that he hung up he started his car and drove as fast as he could down to the police station. Once there he called Logan

"Kendall where are you?" Logan asked

"L-Logan you have to get everyone out of there" Kendall said as his voice cracked

"Kendall what's going on…where are you?" Logan asked

"Logan please just listen to me…get Carlos, James and the babies and get the hell out of the apartment ok…and if you see my dad run!" Kendall said as he began to cry

"Kendall what's wrong….dude your starting to scare me" Logan said now getting worried

"Logan please just do what I say ok…I'll explain everything later…just make sure James, Carlos and the babies are ok" Kendall said as he hung up the phone and walked into the police station, an hour later a plan had been set in place to capture Dylan Knight. Kendall drove back to the Palmwoods and waited in the apartment when it was 2:30 there was a knock on the door, Kendall got up and opened it. It took every ounce of strength Kendall had not to bash his dad's brains out instead he let him in

"I thought you were throwing a party?" Dylan asked as he looked around

"We are…but I need to ask you something" Kendall said

"Ok?" Dylan asked in confusion

"Did you think you would get away with it?" Kendall asked as he sat on the couch

"Get away with what?" asked Dylan

"Raping James…and almost making us lose our baby?" Kendall asked in an unusual calm voice

"I-I what? I was the one who found him" Dylan said as he was caught off guard

"Yeah…how convent….I had an interesting talk with someone today, and they informed me that your suppose to be in prison….doing a life sentence" Kendall said as he looked at Dylan

"Kendall I-"Dylan began but was cut off by Kendall

"Just cut the shit…tell me why you did it?!" Kendall yelled

"You want to know why?...it's because I wanted to…Yes I raped James just be lucky I didn't kill him" Dylan said as he tried walking out of the apartment, as he opened the door he stood face to face with the captain of the police department along with ten other officers with him. They arrested Dylan and took him back to prison where he awaited another trial. Kendall called Logan and told him to bring everyone back to the apartment once everyone was back he explained everything. He also threw in the part of where his mother was going to talk to their parents.

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update…but wow what a crazy chapter…I'm thinking maybe three more to add on?...well next one is based on the 'chat' Jennifer is going to have with all the other parents…wonder how that will turn out R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty here we go in this fic Jennifer (Kendall's mom) is a lesbian and is dating one of the boys mom…try to guess who it is lol…well go ahead and read :)**

**In Minnesota –Jennifer Knights' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it… I had just got off the phone with Kendall not only had I learned that I was now a grandmother to not one, but two grandchildren I was so happy I planned on flying out to L.A next week to see Kendall and now to see my grandchildren. There was one thing that was stopping me Kendall had informed me that the other parents had 'flipped' on the other boys as Kendall put it, I couldn't understand why they would do that it didn't really matter I was going to fix it. Logan, Carlos, and James had became like sons to me, I could only imagine the pain that they went through as I was thinking my phone started ringing I looked down and saw it was Brooke Diamond, James' mother.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Jen, Silvia (Carlos' mom), Joanna (Logan's mom), and I were going out for brunch…do you want to come?" Brooke asked me

"Sure" I said as I was still thinking about how to bring up the boys

**AT BRUNCH**

"So Jen, how have things been?" asked Silvia

"Good, been busy" I said as I took a sip of my drink

"With what?" asked Brooke

"Oh…nothing much, I just remembered I have to go pick some stuff up for Katie..How about tonight you and the guys come over for dinner?" I asked hoping they would agree

"Sure..What time?" they all asked in unison

"How about 8" I said, they all agreed and with that I left I knew how I was going to bring them up. I was going to make sure that _my _boys were ok. As 8 came I had just finished setting up the table I heard someone knock at the door. Once I opened it I saw Brooke standing there she smiled at me and I welcomed her in.

"Hey Jen…where's Katie?" Brooke asked me

"I sent her to a friend's house for the night" I replied

"So that means we're here…alone?" Brooke asked me with a hint of passion in her voice

"Yes that means we're alone" I said as I walked back into the kitchen

"So does that mean I can have a hello kiss?" she asked as she walked behind me

"No you can't have a hello kiss" I said as my anger started to rise

"Why not?" Brooke asked…in a hurt manner

"Because you're a hypocrite that's why" I said as I turned to face her

"Jen what are you talking about?" Brooke asked me in confusion

"I mean…I talked to Kendall today and found out that James called you and told you that he's gay…and what did you do? You turned your back on him…and your grandchildren…did you know that you're a grandmother Brooke? No you didn't because you're a selfish person and a selfish mother!" I said with anger flowing through my voice. I couldn't believe it her she was doing the exact same thing James was doing and she felt that it was ok for her to do it and not him!I was pissed she just stood there looking at me, looking as if she wanted to cry.

"Say something Brooke…don't try to act stupid now" I said as I looked at her

"Jennifer...I-I-I don't know what to say" she said as looked anywhere other than at me

"Well you had a lot to say to James…so why don't you tell me what you said to him" I said, Brooke started walking closer to me…she grabbed my hands and said

"Jennifer baby I-"she didn't get to finish on the count of me interrupting her

"Don't you Jennifer baby me!...James has already had to lose his father because he was a piece of shit and now you turn your back on him just because he likes boys?!...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed the last part…how could she do this to him James is a sweetheart he didn't deserve that and I was going to make damn sure she knew it

"Jennifer….you don't understand" Brooke tried reasoning with me

"No I do understand…you think its ok for you to be with other women, but James can't be with a man? Just because he loves another guy doesn't mean that he's a different person…he's still your son Brooke. He's still the same little boy that you had to raise on your own; he's still the same little boy that cried when his daddy left him, he's still the little boy that grew up into a man. Brooke he's still your little Jamie, even though he's in love with a guy." I said, and by the look on her face I knew I had gotten through to her. She started to cry, and I held her in my arms I didn't mean to make her cry, but if that's what it took then so be it.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-su-ch an h-h-horrible m-m-m-mom" she stuttered out

"No you're not Brooke, now that you understand how James feels you can make it up to him" I said as I wiped away her tears

"I just hope he's with someone who will treat him good" she said as we made our way to the table

"You don't know who he's dating?" I asked her

"No he wouldn't tell me..But he did tell me that he was pregnant with this guy's baby" she said as she sat down

"I know who he's with" I said smiling

"Who?...who is he dating?" she asked me

"Kendall" I said simply, she just smiled

"I know he's in good hands" she said, "So now that you made me see how much of a bitch I was being…can I have my hello kiss?" she asked with hope in her voice. I leaned in and gave her a simple kiss she smiled and as we pulled apart there was another knock on the door, once I opened it I stood face to face with Logan and Carlos' parents..Boy was they in for it. As we all sat down I texted Kendall to see what all Logan's parents called him

"**Hey sweetie…I need to know what Logan's parents said to him, more like what they called him-Jen"**

"**Um well..They called him queer, faggot, and I think some other names but he won't tell us-K"**

"**Ok thanks sweetie, how are my grandbabies?...and James?-Jen"**

"**Lol, Ur grandbabies r just fine and Jamie is good…he's kicking n 2 super mommy mode lol-K"**

"**That's a good thing…how are Carlos and Logan, and my second set of grandbabies doing?-Jen"**

"**The babies r good, Logan is ok…but 'Litos not so much, he misses his parents he wants to call them so bad but he's scared 2-K" **

"**Well give him a big hug from me ok…tell everyone I said Hi and that I love them…love you to sweetie-Jen"**

After I finished texting Kendall I had enough to go on I was super pissed at this point and Brooke could tell.

"So I talked to Kendall today" I said

"Oh really…how is he?" Joanna asked (Logan's mom)

"He's good..He made me a grandmother" I said as I looked up

"He got a girl pregnant?" Silvia asked (Carlos' mom)

"Nope…he got James pregnant" Brooke said with pride…I guess I must have really gotten through to her

"HE WHAT?" yelled Silvia

"Yep…twins at that" I said smiling

"How could you be smiling about this?!...this is wrong, those babies need to burn" said David (Logan's dad)…hold on a minute did he just say that my grandbabies needed to burn!?...OH HELL NO!

I stood up and got in his face

"David I'm going to say this one time…so listen to me good…if you ever say that about my grandchildren again I will make your life a living hell!...do you understand me?" I asked in a somewhat calm manner

"Jennifer it's wrong for boys to be with other boys!" Ted said (Carlos' dad)

"Well that's why you're here…I'm going to make you see that no matter what their still your kids" I said as I locked the doors

" Ted do you remember a few years ago, you know when you cheated on Silvia with that woman at the coffee shop?" I asked as I looked at him and Silvia both, he turned a shade of red but nodded

"Do you not think that was wrong?...to cheat on your wife and tare your family apart?" I asked him as I looked straight at him

"I-It was but I-" he didn't get to finish

"But nothing…even though you hurt his mother and you hurt him…did Carlos not forgive you for it?...did he not still love you even after the terrible thing you did to your family?..Just for your own selfish needs?" I asked and once again he just nodded, then I looked to Silvia

" Silvia…do you remember Donna?" I asked and when I did she turned red in the face

"Yes..I remember her" she said while looking at the ground

"Do you remember how you came crying to me when you found out you were pregnant with Carlos?" I asked her

"Yes" she said…she knew where I was going with this

"Do you remember how you cried, because you had to leave Donna…because you cheated on her with Ted?" I asked and she nodded her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you remember how you said you loved her…but you wanted to raise your family right?" I asked

"YES I FUCKING REMEMBER" she yelled

"Now answer me this..If you hadn't of gotten pregnant with Carlos, do you think you and Donna would still be together?" I asked her

"Yes" she said as tears continued to roll down her face

"So are you any better than Carlos?...You and Donna could have raised Carlos, but you left her so he could have his dad in his life…so you could please him (Ted), and you were miserable because of it. Do you want Carlos to be miserable just to please you two?" I asked as she shook her head

"Do you want your son to be happy…even though he's in love with another man?" I asked them, they both nodded their heads, when they looked up at me they both were crying. Three down two to go. As I looked over at Joanna and David they looked away.

"Joanna…do you think it's ok to beat kids?" I asked her

"No" she said as she looked at me…(Little did she know that I knew she and David use to beat Logan)

"David do you think it's ok?" I asked him

"No" he said simply

"Well..Would you say it's wrong to beat a child?" I asked

"Yes..It is wrong to beat a child" they both said

"Then why did you beat Logan?" I asked as I looked at both of them

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Joanna asked me in shock

"I'm talking about when you two would beat poor little Logie up for no reason" I said as I stood in front of them

"We never beat our son" David said

"Well David that's a lie, Logan told me what you two did to him…and that's the reason why he started cutting" I said as I started backing them into the corner

"H-H-he never cut" Joanna said

"Yes he did..But that's not the point…once he got older and understood what you two was doing he could have went to the cops."I said as I looked at them

"We-he didn't" David tried to stutter out

"Do you want to know why he didn't go to them?" I asked

"Why?" they both asked me

"Because even though you two were so mean to him…he still loved you, that's why he works so hard. He wants you to be proud of him, but that will never happen will it?" I asked them, they started looking at their shoes

"You two are stupid, Logan is a great kid, no scratch that he is a great man…when he puts his minds to things he won't stop until it's done, and he is so passionate about what he does…you two are missing out on being in your son's life…and your grandchildren's lives too." I said as they looked at me, they had forgotten about Logan getting someone pregnant.

"I'm a grandma?" Joanna asked me in a small voice

"Yes…to twins" I said as I turned to look at Ted and Silvia

"So are you two" I said, they looked so happy when I told them this

"Carlos is dating Logan and Kendall is dating James" I said, "This boys…our boys are in love…and on top of that they just became parents don't you think they need theirs?" I asked as I looked around the room

"I need to call my hijo" Silvia said

"Wait…I'm flying out there next week…why don't you guys come with me?...seeing is a whole lot better than talking" I said

"Do you think they'll want to see us?" David asked

"Not at first but once they see your sorry…they should come around" I said

"Then it's set..Next week we fly out and get our babies back!" Brooke said with determination. With that we sat down and finished dinner and disused the plans for next week, I just hope the boys can accept their parents apologies.

**Well what do ya think?...R&R…IT MAKES MY DAY :D**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long week for the boys, being new parents to a set of twins was no easy task. James had finally gotten Jessica to sleep when he turned around to see if Kendall got Dustin to sleep he was met with a cute sight. Sitting in a rocking chair was Kendall; with his hair askew asleep with Dustin in his arms James got out his phone a snapped a picture of the two. James gently picked Dustin up and laid him in the crib, as he turned around to wake Kendall up he was met with something hard against his back, he turned to find Kendall standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"So mommy, you ready for bed?" Kendall asked as he wrapped his arms around James' waist

"Why yes daddy I am" James said as he walked him and Kendall to their room

Once in the room, James went through his regular night time routine which consisted of; taking a shower, brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, and applying his night facial cream. As James was doing all of this he neglected to see if Kendall was watching…which he was, as Kendall sat there he began to get hard he hadn't slept with James in almost two weeks and he was going crazy he missed the tight heat that surrounded him when he was inside of his lover, how he could make James scream his name on command, he also missed the beautiful sounds that James would make while Kendall was inside of him, but the part that Kendall missed the most was the closeness, he felt like he was one with James when they made love. As Kendall sat on the edge of the bed thinking about all of this he didn't see James come back in the room, nor did he see James look at the bulge that was in his pants, he was snapped out of his day dream when James kissed him.

"Watcha thinking about baby?" James asked as he ran his fingers up and down Kendall's spine

"Just stuff" Kendall said as he tried to suppress a moan

"Stuff like?" James asked as he sat up behind Kendall

"Nothing babe…really" Kendall said as he laid down, he didn't want to bring up the subject of sex now he knew that James was tired and didn't want to push him into it, little did Kendall know that he was digging himself into a hole.

**James' P.O.V**

While I sat there trying to get Kendall to talk to me, thoughts started going through my head. Why didn't Kendall want to have sex with me? I mean I know I just had the twins but I didn't think I gained that much weight during the pregnancy, when I came out of the bathroom he was day dreaming again and he was starting to get hard about whatever it was. I started thinking maybe he didn't find me attractive anymore….maybe my mom was right. Kendall just laid down with his back to me…again am I so fat that he can't look at me? I decided to lie down and try not to cry…ok I was going to cry I'm just gonna try to not let Kendall hear me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kendall lay down trying to get his hard on to leave, he tried thinking about any and everything that would make it leave but nothing seemed to work, finally he got up and went to the bathroom to 'relieve' himself. As he locked the bathroom door he failed to hear the start of James' nightmare

**James' Dream**

I woke up sweating, it was dark in the room I looked around and saw Kendall nowhere…I thought maybe he went to check on the kids as I got up and made my way to their room I saw Kendall heading to the door…WITH A SUITCASE IN HAND!...it couldn't be happening my mom couldn't be right…Kendall couldn't leave me I ran up to him trying to make him stop

"Kenny…where are you going?" I asked as tears streamed down my face

"Jamie…I can't do it…I don't want kids…and I don't want you" Kendall said as he looked me dead in the eye

"B-B-ut Kenny...you promised…you promised we would be a family" I said as I tried to walk towards him

"I know James…I can't do it…I don't want to do it" Kendall said as he opened the door, I grabbed his arm as I fell to my knees…I could lose him I just couldn't

"K-K-K-Kenny p-p-p-please don't g-g-go" I stuttered out

"Let go James, I don't want this...I don't want you. You're not the hot guy I fell in love with, your just an old fat cow, I hope you can find someone I really do" Kendall said as he walked away leaving me to cry.

THUD

Great just great I just flipped out of the bed, as I got back up I noticed that Kendall wasn't in bed…oh god it wasn't a dream was it?, I sat down on the bed and began to cry.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"F-f-fuck Jamie just like that baby…shit" I said in a low voice I was imagining James on his knees sucking me off, just the thought of his mouth being around me was getting me close. I kept stroking harder and faster until I came, it felt so good as I started to clean up my mess I started to hear something, like someone was crying. I washed my hands and unlocked the door when I walked out I saw James sitting on the bed crying his eyes out…why was he crying I walked until I was in front of him.

"Jamie…Jamie baby what's wrong?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down his leg, this scared him because he jumped back and looked at me like I was an alien

"Y-Y-you bastard" James stuttered out…why was I the bastard I just went to the bathroom to jack off I mean really

"Jamie…tell me what's wrong…why are you crying?" I asked he looked at me with a dumbfounded look

"Like you don't know" he said with such hatred…and hurt

"Jamie I don't know…really tell me what's wrong" I said one more time

"You left…you packed your shit and left; you said that you didn't want our family and that I wasn't the hot guy that you fell in love with anymore. That I was a fat cow and that you didn't want me anymore" he cried…WOW where did that come from?

"Jamie…baby listen to me I promised you that I wasn't going to leave ok? I'm still here Jamie…and I didn't fall in love with you over your body. I love you because your sweet and kind and awesome" I said as I wiped away his tears

"Then why weren't you in bed with me?" James asked in a small voice

"I um had something to do" I said as I flushed a hot red

"You were jacking off weren't you?" James asked in a sad voice

"Yeah" I said while my face was as bright as a tomato, then he started to cry again…why was he crying now?

"You don't want to touch me do you?" James cried as he started to get up

"Yes I do…it's just-just I don't want to push you ok?" I said as I held on to him

"Push me into what Kendall? You act like I'm a virgin…I just had our kids what is there to push me into" James said as he looked at me...I could tell he was getting pissed

"That's why I haven't tried anything…James you just pushed out two kids… I know you're tired, I just don't want you think that you have to have sex with me. I mean I don't want to be selfish you know I want to do it when you r ready for it" I said as I cupped his face in my hands

"So you don't find me hideous and fat?" James asked me as I looked at him

"No baby…and I never will your perfect to me" I said as I kissed him softly

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you" James said as wrapping his arms around my neck

"It's ok baby…I love you" I said while I hugged him

"Kenny will-will you make love to me? Please?" James asked…and with those damn puppy dog eyes too

"You don't have to ask Jamie" I said as I kissed him again, I started walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed, l laid him down and then straddled him while moving my kisses to his neck. Once there I began to bite and suck just hard enough so there would be a hickey there tomorrow, as I played with his neck my hands started moving under his shirt, I found my way to his nipples and started twisting one of them at this James moaned…I always knew how to make him do that. Once I left my mark on his neck I removed his shirt, as soon as it was off I went straight to his nipple taking one in my mouth as I twisted the other one, now James is panting. As I switch nipples my hand starts to move down to the bulge in James' sweatpants

"Kenny stop teasing me" James moans

"I'm not teasing…just making it last" I said as I started to pull down his pants and boxers once they were gone I looked at the beautiful boy underneath me, I love him so much I just smile at him before I start kissing down his body, before I can get to his 9 ½ inch cock he stops me and pulls me up so were face to face.

"Your wearing to many clothes Kenny" he said as he ripped my pants and boxers down my legs, at this I smirked

"Well now I'm not" I said as I kissed him. I began to kiss back down his body and finally…finally I got to it James' beautiful 9 ½ inch cock that was dripping precome, I licked my lips and before he could say anything it was in my mouth…all of it he tasted so good. As I sucked I began to run my tongue up and down swirling it around to make him go crazy, then I went to the head and sucked on it hard making James run his fingers through my hair and pull it. I started bobbing my head up and down making sure to take it all the way down, James was moaning and panting I knew he was close to coming just from the way he pulled my hair.

"K-Kendall s-st-stop 'bout to c-c-cum" he managed to stutter out, as I pulled off his cock a string of saliva connected my mouth to his cock, he pulled me up by my hair and kissed me hard. As I pulled away I stuck three fingers to his lips he just smiled and giggled a little…what was so funny?

"You don't need that Kenny…I'm already wet" he said as he took my hand and guided it in between his legs, and then I felt it there was another hole.

**(Ok…just a bit of info...When James and Carlos had the babies they grew the hole to push them out…the holes are there forever… now you may continue)**

"Jamie...what-"I started to say but was cut off by James

"Remember the doctor said once I had the baby, the hole was there" James said as he stuck my fingers inside…and he was so wet it felt amazing I licked my lips and thrust two finger in and out making James moan and throw his head back. I kept doing this adding another finger just to make sure I wouldn't hurt him, he was getting wetter everytime I thrust my fingers inside he was a moaning mess my cock ached with anticipation.

"Kenny...fuck me now please...just fuck me" he panted

I lined myself up with his hole and pushed in, once all 10 inches was inside I waited a moment just to let him adjust, once he gave me the go ahead I started moving and it felt so good he was clinching around me it just made everything feel better.

"AAAHHH…KENDALL FUCK...FUCK DADDY" James screamed

"You like that Jamie...huh you like it when daddy fucks you?" I said as I went harder

"Y-yes daddy…fuck I'm your filthy cum whore…ahh fuck...daddy harder fuck me harder" James said as he started moving his hips up and down

"Yeah...daddy's little cum whore…you want daddy to fuck you harder" I said as I started to slow down, making James whine

"Daddy...please fuck me...I need it...Fuck me hard and deep please daddy" James whined I started to move again but not at the pace he wanted

"What do you want daddy to do Jamie…tell me" I said as I bit his ear

"I want you to fuck me hard and deep daddy…I want to feel you deep inside of me…I want you to make me cum hard daddy" James said as looked at me with hazel lust filled eyes, I began to move faster and faster fucking James harder as I went along. After a few more well places thrust he began to shake letting me know he was close to coming. Somehow in the mix of all of this I had managed to turn James so his head was at the end of the bed facing the door, I kept thrusting into him.

"Yeah Jamie you wanna cum?" I asked as I started to pump his cock

"Yes daddy…I wanna cum" he moaned as he arched up into my hand

"Who do you love Jamie…huh…who makes you cum" I asked as I pumped and thrusted harder

"You do d-d-daddy…oh fuck I only cum for daddy" James panted

"Say it louder Jamie" I said

"I ONLY CUM FOR DADDY….AAAHHHH….DADDY FUCK YES DADDY YES" James screamed as he came, as I shot my load into his hole I bit his neck making him scream louder. As we sat there trying to catch our breath I heard glass shatter I looked up at the door way to see my mother and James' mother standing looking at us…..Fuck I forgot I gave her a key.

**So how was the chapter?...R&R please…more than one review for the chapters would be nice :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my god there was my mom and James' mom standing in our doorway looking at James and I. We had just finished making love and we were still in position meaning I was still inside of James and his legs were still wrapped around me, I was flushed red and James was giggling…why was he giggling?!

"Mom…this is not what it looks like" I said while trying to cover myself

"Then what does it look like Kendall?" my mom asked in an amused voice

"Uh…um…James you wanna help me out here?" I asked as I looked down at James

"It looks like Kendall fucking his baby momma" James said as he busted out laughing, at this I gently smacked him on the chest

"James!" I hissed, I looked up and my mom and saw her and Brooke laughing also…I did not find any of this funny

"Kendall honey its ok…just finish up and come in the living room" my mom said, she and Brooke walked down the hall leaving James and I to get dressed

"Jamie that wasn't funny" I said as I put my boxers on

"Baby its ok…it's not like we were still fucking…we were done" James said as he walked towards me still naked mind you.

"Besides…your mom already knows about us" James said as he kissed me

"I know but she doesn't need to know about our sex life" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist

"True" he said as he started to put his pants on. When we walked out of our room James saw his mother…oh did I forget to mention that she was here to him? James looked like he was torn in between crying or cussing her out.

"Hi Jamie" Brooke said with a small smile, instead of James saying anything he just turned around and walked to the nursery room. Brooke looked as though she wanted to cry, I knew she was hurt but so was James she turned her back on him just because he is in love with me. Brooke started for the room but I stopped her.

"Let me talk to him" I said, she nodded her head and with that I started for the nursery room, when I walked in I saw James holding Jessica she was crying a little and he was trying to get her to calm down. I walked further into the room and shut the door behind me; James looked at me and had tears in his eyes.

"Baby...it's going to be ok" I said as I walked to him

"Why is she here Kenny….why now?" James asked me, and for once I didn't have an answer for him

"I don't know baby, maybe she wants to apologize?" I said

"Well it's a little too late for that now" James said as he laid Jessica back down in her crib

"Jay come on…maybe she really is sorry" I said as I wrapped my arms around him

"I'll talk to her…but that doesn't mean that I'm forgiving her" James said as he turned to face me "I want a kiss first" he said as he leaned into my lips, and I was more than glad to lean in also. As we broke apart we heard Carlos scream

**Logan & Carlos**

Logan had me pinned on the bed kissing and biting at my neck, it felt so good we hadn't had sex since I had Damian and Jonathan, and I was well over due for it. Logan was biting me while he played with my nipples it felt so good for him to touch me like this again I started to moan he began to let his hands roam down to the bulge that was in my sweatpants. I he started to rub it I started to moan louder until finally he pulled down my pants and boxers he licked his lips while looking at me, then he started to tease me, he ran his tongue along the underside of my cock. Then he sucked on the tip harshly making my hips jerk.

"L-Logie…d-don't t-t-tease m-me" I panted out at this he just smirked at me

"I'm not teasing Carlitos I'm just taking my time" Logan said as he began to take my whole 9 inch cock into his mouth, it felt amazing! The way that he used his tongue drove me crazy my hips were jerking off the bed, my eyes were rolling backwards and somehow my fingers ended up in Logan's hair. I was in heaven I was close to coming…and when Logan gives me pleasure like this the bilingual switch in my head gets flipped

"Estoy a punto de cum!" I screamed, at this Logan just smirked at me when he flipped the switch his ego grows…plus it's a real turn on for him when I speak Spanish

"Come on Carlitos…who do you cum for?" he asked me as he stroked my cock

"Yo solo corro para papi…Mierda…Te amo papi" I screamed as I came all over Logan's hand, when I opened my eyes I saw Logan licking his hand clean…Yeah Logie gets into kinky things, a whole other person when it comes to sex.

"Open your legs 'Litos" Logan said, I opened them he crawled in between and moaned I knew he saw my newly acquired hole. I know I had to be wet, the things that Logan could do to me were unbelievable, and he lay on his stomach and pushed my legs up.

"Hold em 'Litos" he said as he got into position, I held them wondering what Logan was getting ready to do to me, I was getting ready to ask I felt his tongue go inside my new hole. It felt…well I can't tell you how it felt it was indescribable I could feel his tongue moving inside of me, I started arching off the bed..Well that was until Logan held my hips down. As soon as I was getting ready to cum again he stopped, he kissed around the hole and then he went lower, he kissed my hole and then he stuck his tongue in. Logan had never tongued me open before it felt so good as I started to open up he pushed a finger inside it felt so weird with his tongue and finger inside of me all at the same time. As he started going faster I thought I heard our door open, but my eyes was shut due to the pleasure that Logan was giving me…then I heard it…Logan's dad

"Logan Phillip Mitchell…what the fuck are you doing?" asked David Mitchell, Logan jumped up in surprise when he heard his father, then he just laughed…wait why was he laughing?...i didn't find anything funny

"Well before you barged in here…I was in the middle of trying to fuck my boyfriend" Logan said in a snippy voice, his dad just looked at him with a dumbfounded look

"Don't take that tone with me" David tried to say

"Fuck you…and get the fuck out of my room..Why are you even here" Logan said as he began to get up..This new pushy and aggressive Logan was hot!...and he cussed

"Logan P-" David was cut off by Logan

"Get the fuck out…I never want to see you again do you hear me? You fucked up for the last time" Logan said as he slammed the door in his dad's face, when he turned back to me I was so hard it hurt, this new Logan stood up for himself.

"Logie…are you ok?" I asked as I walked towards him

"I'm fine baby…wanna pick up where we left off?" Logan asked

"Logie..Your dad is outside..I-I don't think that's such a good idea" I said as he pulled me into his arms

"Well Carlos I really don't care if my dad is outside…I'm in here with you" he said as he kissed me, it started to get heated again and that's when the door was busted open and Logan's dad came at us. Logan pushed me to the ground as his dad punched him in the face, Logie just stood there with his hand to his face. Before I could get up Logan launched himself onto his dad he was punching him in the face, I screamed hoping that Kendall and James could help me break them up I had never seen Logan like this before he was throwing punches left and right. Logan was also getting hit but it wasn't stopping him, it was like everytime he got punched he would punch harder, finally James and Kendall came running into our room they got Logan off of his dad…and boy did Logan fuck him up. When I walked over to Logan I saw that his dad was missing teeth, and his lip was split…I'm not sure of what else because there was too much blood, but when I turned to look back at Logan he had passed out.

**Wow..Go new Logan!...so how did I do? Sorry if this was a sucky chapter but R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

As I sat there waiting for Logan to wake up the fight just kept replaying in my head, I've never seen Logan act like that…never I didn't know why I mean granted his parents did turn their backs on him but that was no reason to beat the hell out of his dad. Once Mrs. Mitchell cleaned Mr. Mitchell up I saw how bad he looked Logan had busted four of his teeth out, busted his lip open to the point of where he had to get stitches, he gave him a black eye, broke his nose, and to top it all off he cracked a few ribs. I was scared I mean if Logan could just flip like that all of a sudden what would make him stop from jumping on me?...I didn't like this new Logan, as I look back down I see Logan looking at me.

"Carlos what happened?" Logan asked as he tried to sit up

"You-you don't remember?" I asked kinda in shock

"No" Logan said as he looked at me

"You-you beat your dad up" I said, and the look on Logan's face told me he really didn't remember

"I-I what?" Logan asked in confusion

"We were in our room getting ready to um…you know and your dad walked in and he was like 'Logan Phillip Mitchell what the fuck are you doing'…and you was like 'Getting ready to fuck my boyfriend'- I wasn't able to finish due to Logan cutting in

"I cussed in front of my dad?" Logan asked in horror

"Yeah...but that's really the least of your problems now" I said as I began to get up

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked me as he was sitting up fully, I explained to him the damage that he did to his dad, he was shocked that he did all of it but he couldn't remember actually doing it. After a few minutes I got up to check on Damian and Jonathan, with Logan right behind me I was nervous I mean James and Kendall had taken Dustin and Jessica out with their moms, and my parents were with Logan's…we were all alone and I was scared, what if he flipped out on me or something I was still a little sore from the birthing process and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight Logan off. Logan must have been talking to me because all I know is I see him snapping his fingers in front of me

"Carlos are you ok?" Logan asked me

"F-fine…um I'm going to go take a walk ok?" I said as I made my way past him and then sprinted out the door

**Time Skip 2 Days**

**Logan's P.O.V**

It had been two days since the fight; my parents were staying in a hotel down the street from us along with the other parents. Carlos had been acting weird towards me I don't know if it's because he doesn't want to upset his parents again or what…now that I think about it that's most likely what it is since they talked out their problems everything has been ok, James and his mom made up and everything was ok. Carlos' parents was instantly in love with Damian and Jonathan when they laid eyes on them, I mean who could blame them Carlos is their mother after all, as I walk into the kitchen I see Carlos we had the apartment to ourselves and I wanted to 'play'. As I walk up behind him I wrap my arms around his waist I can feel him instantly tense up, he's been doing that a lot since the fight not to mention he's been avoiding me, and not letting me hold him at night.

"'Litos is something wrong?" I asked, I could feel his muscles tense even more

"Nope…everything is just fine…um I forgot I have to help Camille with her lines bye Logan" he said as he rush out of the apartment, he didn't say that he loved me, and he had stopped using his nicknames for me. What was going on with my Care Bear?

**Carlos' P.O.V**

OMG that was so freaking close!...I had totally forgotten that it was me and Logan in the apartment, I was scared of him I mean I know that I shouldn't be but I was…I am I have never seen Logan act like that and it scared me. I'm scared to be around him and I know that he is starting to get annoyed I just don't know what to do, as I sit in the lobby I see James walk in, I need to tell someone what's going on so why not James.

"Hey JJ where's Kendy?" I asked

"Him, my mother, and Mrs. Knight took Jessica and Dustin out for pictures" he said as we waited for the elevator

"So why aren't you there?" I asked

"Because Kendall started to annoy me…so I just decided to come back here" James said as we entered the elevator

"Oh…c-can I talk to you about something?" I asked James

"Sure what's up?" he asked me

"Can we wait till were in the apartment?" I asked him as we started to walk towards the door, when we walked in Logan was nowhere to be found…we walked to James and Kendall's room as we walked in I shut the door behind us.

"So what's on your mind?" James asked me

"Logan….and the fight" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed

"Ok? What about the fight?" James asked me with a hint of confusion

"Jamie…I'm scared of Logan now" I said as I looked at James' face

"Why are you scared of him?" James asked me

"Because I've never seen him act like that before…he doesn't remember doing it!" I said, little did I know that Logan was listening

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was lying down; trying to figure out what was wrong with Carlos he had been avoiding me…just over all acting plain weird. I heard James come in, him and Carlos was close maybe James knew what was wrong with him. As I walked to James and Kendall's bedroom I heard James talking to someone, when I opened the door I found out that it was Carlos. I went to shut the door, not wanting to disrupt their privacy on the conversation but then I heard Carlos bring me into the conversation so I listened, I'm glad I did listen I finally knew what was wrong with Carlos…now the hard part trying to figure out a way to explain everything to him. I waited till later that night before I did anything after we all ate dinner I walked to our room and waited, finally after thirty minutes I heard Carlos coming down the hall I waited until he was in the room then I shut and locked the door. He turned around and he had a scared look on his face…ok mental mind slap on my part my boyfriend is scared of me and I just locked us in a room together without him knowing.

"Carlos can we talk?" I asked as I walked towards him

"Um…L-L-Logan I have to go feed the boys" he said as he tried to get past me, I moved so he couldn't get to the door

"Carlos please…why are you avoiding me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer

"I'm not avoiding you" Carlos said as he sat on the bed

"Yes you are…you don't say that you love me anymore, or call me by my nicknames, you won't even let me hold you at night anymore…it's like you don't want to be around me" I said as I made my way to the bed. Carlos tensed as I spoke he knew it was true and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say.

"L-Logan I-I" he didn't get to finish

"I know you're scared of me" I said in a sad voice, this was never what I wanted to happen I never wanted Carlos to be scared of me

"What?" Carlos asked me

"I know your scared of me Carlos…I overheard you and James talking today…I just Carlos I don't want you to be scared of me" I said as tears began to fall down my face

"Logan…I don't know what to say" Carlos said as he looked at his hands

"Why are you scared of me?"I asked as more tears streamed down my face

"It's because of the fight" he finally said

"What about it?" I asked

"Logan I've never seen you act like that before and it scared me…it was like you completely checked out of your body and someone else was in it…someone that wasn't my Logie" Carlos said as he finally looked at me, once he saw that I was crying he scooted closer to me. I knew what I had to do; I had to tell Carlos about my childhood I had to make him understand.

"Carlos do you want to know why I jumped on my dad?" I asked him, he nodded his head

"Do you remember the first day we met?" I asked him

"Yeah…it was your first day at school and everyone was picking on you" Carlos said as he looked at me

"And do you remember when school was out for the day, you invited me to play with you at the playground? We stayed there for hours and lost track of time and it was dark when we went home" I asked

"Yeah...it was the best day ever" Carlos said as he smiled at the memory "Then when I got home my parents yelled at me for scaring them" he said while chuckling

"Do you want to know what happened when I got home?" I asked as my voice started to crack, he nodded his head

"When I got home I was beaten. My dad dragged me upstairs and beat me, and then when he was done my mom came in and started hitting me too." I said as tears running down my face at a faster speed

"They-they beat you because you were at the playground?" Carlos asked me

"That time it was because I was at the playground...but the other times…the other times was just because they wanted to" I said as I held my face in my hands, I felt Carlos move closer to me

"Logie...what do you mean the other times?" he asked

"I mean…my parents use to beat me on a daily bases, just because they felt like it. That's why I always worked so hard I thought maybe if my grades were high enough they wouldn't hurt me…but it never worked they always hit me" I said as cried harder

"Logie...why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked me

"Because I was scared…I didn't know what to do" I said

"And when your dad came back-"Carlos tried to say

"When he came back in here…I lost it…it was like how dare him try to act like he was my father all he did was beat me and tell me that I wasn't good enough…I mean I know that doesn't justify what I did but-"I didn't get to finish because Carlos grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug

"Logie I am so sorry...I just…I just didn't know what made you flip I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you" Carlos said as he held me closer

"It's ok Care Bear…but can I ask you one thing?" I asked

"What is it?" he asked me

"Did you think I was going to jump on you?" I asked as I looked him in the eye

"Yes…I just…I know that I annoy you sometimes and I just didn't want you to hurt me" Carlos said, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him softly on the lips and then looked him in the eye

"Carlos I would never hurt you ok? You mean everything to me…you, Damian, and Jonathan are my world" I said as I brushed some of his hair back, he just smiled and kissed me. We laid there for the rest of the night cuddling and when Carlos fell asleep I snuck in the nursery to check on Damian and Jonathan then an idea hit me…but I was gonna need Kendall's help.

**Ok so how did the chapter go?...sorry if it was sucky...I wonder what Logan has planned for Carlos?...well please R&R…can it please be more than one this time?...please**


	12. The End

**Logan's P.O.V**

It was the next morning I had woken up early so I could start to put my plan into action, but my plan included Kendall…and Kendall was not a morning person. As I made breakfast I heard James get up he walked into the kitchen holding Dustin with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jay…how's little man?" I asked as I flipped the eggs

"He's good… he woke up before Jessica so I decided to grab him" James said as he began to prepare a bottle

"Just like his mommy" I said as James shot me a look

"What? Technically you are his mommy" I said as I took the eggs out of the pan

"Yeah I know...but I'm still a dude" James said as he sat down and began to feed Dustin

"Yeah you may still be a dude…but now you're a mommy" I said, smiling because I saw Carlos walk into the nursery, when he walked out he had Damian and Jonathan in his arms. I ran over to him and took Jonathan into my arms and smiled.

"Hey baby…you sleep ok last night?" I asked as I gave him a peck on the cheek

"Yeah I slept ok…the question is did you?" Carlos asked me…what did that mean?

"Yeah I slept fine…why wouldn't I?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"Well…you kept mumbling in your sleep and kicking me" Carlos said

"Oh...Sorry 'Litos" I said as he sat down also

We all were talking when we heard Kendall get up…which always consisted of him rolling off the bed(Because James wasn't there to stop him), Cussing because he hit his head on the floor, and then him getting in the shower. The plan was in the works once Kendall got his morning kiss from James I would be in the clear, after ten minutes Kendall finally emerged out of his and James' shared bedroom and walked to the nursery and retrieved Jessica when he walked out he was smiling as Jessica played with his finger. Kendall sat down at the table and gave James a kiss

"Morning baby" Kendall said as he got settled into the chair

"Morning" James said as he feed Dustin, I was getting nervous about asking Kendall for help.

"Hey Ken…I was wondering if later on today you could help me with something." I asked as I looked at Kendall

"Sure thing Loges" he said with a smile. Later that day I found Kendall, he was sitting on the couch watching TV, Carlos and James had gone out with the kids so it was just me and Kendall.

"Hey Ken…whatcha doing?" I asked even though it was apparent

"Sitting here watching TV" Kendall said

"Um so about you helping me with my problem" I said as I started to twist my fingers

"Yeah I'll help you…if you help me" Kendall said as he looked at me

"With what?" I asked

"I want to propose to James…and I need help with picking a ring." Kendall said…like really I was coming to him to help me pick out a ring for Carlos!

"Dude…that's what I was needing help with!" I said

"Why would you need help picking out a ring for James?" Kendall asked me in a somewhat confused voice…like did he really think I wanted to marry James?

"Kendall…I don't want to pick out a ring for James I want to pick out a ring for Carlos" I said as I smacked him against the head

"Ow! Your mean Logan" Kendall said as he rubbed where I had hit him

"Whatever…are we going to go pick out rings or what?" I asked

"Fine let's go" Kendall said, and with that we drove to the nearest jewelry store after about two freaking hours in the store we finally found the rings that we wanted, after we purchased them we started our drive back to the Palmwoods. Once there we went back to the apartment to find James and Carlos sitting at the kitchen table. I walked up to Carlos and kissed his cheek

"Hey baby…have a good time out?" I asked

"Yep…guess what me and James saw" Carlos said

"First of babe it's James and I…and what did you see?" I asked

"Shut up Logie! We saw you and Kendall walk into the jewelry store" he said while looking at me, my eyes were wide and so were Kendall's

"Um...w-we so weren't in the jewelry store" I said as I sat down

"Logie just admit it, you and Kendall went and bought us something" Carlos said

I looked over at Kendall and he just nodded, I looked back at Carlos and then got down on one knee

"Carlos Roberto Garcia will you marry me?" I asked as I looked him in the eye

"Yes…Of course I'll marry you Logie" Carlos said as he got down in the floor and kissed me, I slid the ring on his finger and hugged him.

"Well Kenny…do you have something to say?" James asked

"Nope" Kendall said as he started walking towards their shared room, James got up and started to pout

"B-But are you sure?" James asked, I heard Kendall laugh

"Jamie will you marry me?" Kendall asked

"Yes I'll marry you" James said.

**Time Skip 1 Year Later**

Logan and Carlos got married soon after Logan proposed, after a lot of convincing from Carlos…Logan invited his parents to the wedding. James was Carlos' best man as to where Kendall was Logan's and vice versa at James and Kendall's wedding. After the I Do's were said the guys moved into to their own houses but still stayed close, they worked on their upcoming tour but kept the main focus on their families.

**Ok so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but there has been a lot of things going on. I want to thank the people that reviewed my story it means a lot to me, and for the smart one that reviewed I know boys can't get pregnant thank you very much!...sorry if the ending is crappy, but please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
